


Sober up

by FlipsThePeej



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Teenagers, Tony's smitten, idk how to tag, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipsThePeej/pseuds/FlipsThePeej
Summary: Life had changed so much since Tony graduated college and all his friends went their separate ways. All Tony can think about is Steve and how much he misses him.(I hate summarizing because i'm terrible at it)





	Sober up

Tony let out a sigh, staring up into the sky. The grass beneath him was weirdly cold on this hot summer day. Life had changed so much since he graduated college and all his friends went their separate ways.

All he can think about is that he’s not where he’s supposed to be in life, and about him. All he could do was hope that he missed him. Thinking back to him and the good days makes him feel young (not that he’s not young to begin with, just younger. But in his mind he is old.)

The last time Tony saw his face was back in recess in second grade, and it made him feel young. 

Tony wished he would help him sober up, because growing up made him feel numb. And he just want to feel something again. God, he wants this feeling to dissipate.

All the big kids, they got drunk. They have already been numb in life. Tony wants to sober up in order to break out of the common drunken feeling. He wants to stop being numb and feel free and live his life with him. 

Tony and his friends did their best to keep in touch when they all said goodbye and left to go to different colleges. And they did. But over at time they started to just stop picking up the phone and sending back a simple reply to a message. 

All of Tony’s new “friends” always laugh and party.- mostly because of the alcohol and drugs. But soon they all forget to smile at anything.

Tony’s favorite color is him. His beautiful blue eyes. They are always vibrating out of his frequency. He keeps Tony young and that’s how he wants to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this wasn't complete garbage. It's based off the song Sober Up by AJR.
> 
> Sorry if there were any spelling errors or anything.


End file.
